Send Me An Angel
by Sushigirl07
Summary: Song Fic: God Send Me An Angel. Spike's thoughts about a sertain lil lady, read the whole fic to understand who it is and who his angel is.
1. Send Me An Angel

Send Me An Angel  
  
AN: I hope ya'll like ma new song fic, I'm gonna do two versions of this story because I like the song too much to only have one version so this is the more "happy" one of the two..by the end you'll figure out when it is suppose to take place. //song lyrics// Spike's POV  
  
*Aboard The Bebop*  
  
//It's been five months since you went away//  
  
I sat alone on my moldy mattress in my room on the Bebop thinking. I struck my thumb against the metallic spinner as the flame exploded from the old lighter. I brought it to the crisp cigarette that I held limply between my thin lips. "Five months.." I sighed expelling the lethal smoke from my lungs. 'I had to leave..'  
  
//Left without a word and nothing to say//  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't say a thing to you but I had to leave..' I held my green haired head in my large hands pulling at my hair. My eyes shut tight holding back the tears I only shed for her. I let go of my hair and slid my hands down my neck sighing exhaling more hazy smoke. I opened my miss- matched eyes to look through the thick smoke. My eyes filled with remorse.  
  
//When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul//  
  
'I loved you so much..' I had given her my heart and soul..I had let her know the real me. I let her see me for me. Not even he did that for her. I shook my head thinking.  
  
//But it wasn't good enough for you, no//  
  
'But you loved him more..' I guess I wasn't good enough for you..I looked down at the floor self-effacingly. I scratched the back of my neck with my left hand as I brought the right to the cigarette. I took it from my lips exhaling before placing back to its former place.  
  
//So I asked God//  
  
I placed my elbows on my knees bringing my hands together. I had never really been a religious person, I really didn't get the whole worship thing but this heart break I just couldn't take it anymore. 'God..if ya out there,'  
  
//God send me an angel//  
  
'send me an angel..' I had thought she was my angel, my only angel.  
  
//From the heavens above//  
  
I looked up through the smoke at the metal ceiling. I shut my eyes praying someone would hear my silent cries for help.  
  
//Send me an angel to heal my broken heart//  
  
I pressed my hands to my chest. 'to mend my broken heart.' I loved her so much and now I'm alone on a ship with a one real armed ex cop and a dog. 'I just want to be with you..'  
  
//From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry//  
  
I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Never again Spike, never again." I would never let myself fall in love again. I would hide my true self from everyone I meet. No one will see the real me again, she was the first and the last.  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
I wiped the tears away before they could spill down my cheeks. I would close my heart. Turn it to ice, no compassion for anything.  
  
//And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you//  
  
'I still love you...' I looked around the dark room wishing with all my heart to see her standing there.  
  
//You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do//  
  
'But even if you came back..' I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts.  
  
//I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more//  
  
'I couldn't love you..'  
  
//Cause my heart can't take no more lies//  
  
'I wouldn't be able to live a lie with you. Hide our love.'  
  
//And my eyes are all out of cries//  
  
'And now I won't shed another tear for you and your memory.' I heard a loud knock on the metal door that led into my room.  
  
//God send me an angel From the heavens above//  
  
"Send me an angel from above." I whispered as I got up from the bed. I opened the door as light flooded into my dark room. Jet was standing before me wearing a white suit.  
  
"You don't look ready Spike! Get dressed come on we need to get some money to fix up this heap of junk." Jet said banging the rusted metal of the hall. I leaned my lanky form against the doorframe in my black sweatpants staring at him. "Well get ready. We need to leave in a few minutes." Jet said grabbing the almost finished cigarette from my lips before shoving me into my room closing my door.  
  
//Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love//  
  
My prayer would have to wait. I took of the sweatpants and pulled on my blue suit pants. I tugged the yellow shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it quickly. I draped the black tie around my neck before putting on my blue jacket. I did the tie and then fastened my jacket closed as I ruffled my hair. I turned to leave.  
  
//'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
'Don't forget.' I walked down the lonely cold hall lighting another cigarette. I saw Jet as he opened a door that led out of the ship. He had docked it at the casino we were stopping at. As I walked down the long flashy hall with Jet I let my thoughts wonder back.  
  
//Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me//  
  
She had driven me to prayer.  
  
//I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep//  
  
Since I had been on the Bebop I couldn't sleep and I had only started eating again because Jet had threatened to make me start paying rent if I didn't stay healthy enough to catch bounties.  
  
//You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch//  
  
I had longed for her eyes to gaze upon me, longed for her hands to run upon my skin. I longed for her kiss.  
  
//And give you all my love//  
  
I wanted to love her.  
  
//But you took my love for granted//  
  
But she, she took me for granted and now..  
  
//Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it//  
  
She will never have my love again. No one will.  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above//  
  
I looked out at the stars as Jet babbled about a dream he had had. 'Send me an angel, one that is as beautiful as a star in the heavens.' "Right?" Jet's voice cut into my thoughts. I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on it's all a part of the dream I had." Jet said thinking I simply hadn't understood his question. I shook my head as he sighed giving up. "Let me tell you something, Spike. This is a no smoking area." I looked at the sign Jet was pointing to. I exhaled before swallowing the cigarette to Jet's dismay.  
  
//Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love//  
  
He left me alone to go to play the slots as I looked around. He warned me not to play because my eyes were too good and we'd be kicked out.  
  
//Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
I looked at the waterfall in the large room. I stood near it watching the water as it fell hitting the rocks at the bottom. I hacked up the cigarette and spit it into a trashcan before looking at the room masking my sorrow with an optimistic façade.  
  
//Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)//  
  
I looked around the room trying to pick a game. I spotted three old men who seemed to be having a round of bad luck.  
  
//An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby//  
  
I placed a bet for them and won. "Your welcome." They all grinned at each other as I took ten of their chips I had help win.  
  
//Send me an angel from the heavens above//  
  
As I begin walking around again I bumped into a shorter man causing me to loose one of my chips. I staggered back as the shorter man fell. He started looking frantically for his chip. He found it and grabbed it looking around and then up at me. He slinked away conspicuously. I moved my foot and found what I though was my chip. I picked it up and placed it in my other pocket keeping it safe.  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)//  
  
I looked around and spotted an empty black jack table with no dealer.  
  
//From being in love (send me an angel)//  
  
I walked up to it and sat at one of the stools set at it.  
  
//Oh God, send me an angel//  
  
Purple hair, emerald eyes, great figure, curved hips, all came rising up from behind the table as the woman held a card she had dropped. She looked at me surprised at first then her eyes flashed downward.  
  
//Send me an angel (send me an angel)//  
  
'An angel?..' I smiled sincerely but I knew it came of as a cocky grin. She smiled flirtatiously her ruby lips in a beautiful curved smile.  
  
//Ooohhhh..//  
  
'Or a devil in disguise..?'  
  
Easy Come, Easy Go  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: Teehee..Yup its Honky Tonk Women! Faye-Faye is an angel in disguise as a devil, well kinda. I leave you with a quote from Romeo and Juliet...because of all the smoke in the beginning I wanted you to understand why I put it in.. Romeo: Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes; being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. 


	2. Send Me An Angel 2

Send Me An Angel: Version Two  
  
AN: Okee here is the second version of my fic. I'll tell you when it is this time. Five months after the 26th session. //Song Lyrics// Faye's POV  
  
//It's been five months since you went away//  
  
I was huddled under a thin sheet sitting on my bed. I hugged it tightly to myself as I looked out at the shimmering stars. I had seen his star fade away, flicker and then burn out. 'It seems like forever ago since that night you left.'  
  
//Left without a word and nothing to say//  
  
'I should have shot you in the leg or something..I regret not doing so.' I stepped out of the bed holding the sheet around my shoulders. I pressed my hand against the cold glass looking at the stars.  
  
//When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul//  
  
'I was ready to let you see me, the real me. I was ready to give you my heart and soul. I was ready to feel again.. I was ready to love you.' I looked ahead at a shooting star.  
  
//But it wasn't good enough for you, no//  
  
'But she was better than me. You loved her and you probably would have never loved me, even if I stopped you from meeting your past, your death.' The shooting star flickered as it sped up. 'I miss you so much Spike. My heart aches for you.' I looked at my hands as I clasped them together. Since I got my memory back five months ago I remember getting dressed up in a skirt and blouse for Sunday school and worship. I remember so clearly my mother telling me once that if you are ever in need of help and you ask god he will send you an angel all of your own. I remember her silver necklace with the simple cross pendent.  
  
//So I asked God//  
  
So I listened to my mother's memory. I closed my eyes tightly. 'God it's Faye, I need your help.'  
  
//God send me an angel//  
  
'The man I love is gone..so please God send me an angel.' I opened my eyes and looked at the stars that were the heavens.  
  
//From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart//  
  
The pain burned so deep inside my heart. I let the sheet fall as I stood before the wall length window in a pair of his black sweatpants and a white tank top. My skin cringed as the cold space air touched it.  
  
//From being in love//  
  
"I loved you so much Spike!" I cried as I fought to control my emotions. My eyes stung as salty tears threatened to spill down my cheeks.  
  
//'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
I didn't want to wipe the tears away with shame. I wanted the whole world to see what love can do to a strong woman. I wanted an angel too wipe those tears away with sympathy.  
  
//And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you//  
  
"I still love you!" I banged my fists against the glass wanting to defy those emotions that ran ramped through my body. The tears now spilling uncontrollably down my cheeks.  
  
//You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do//  
  
'Months ago I thought that if you came back into my life..' I softly let my forehead touch the glass window as I fell to my knees.  
  
//I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more//  
  
'I would tell you I didn't love you and that I wished you had died.' I looked up at the stars through tears.  
  
//Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries//  
  
'I had though I couldn't cry anymore, but here I am Spike. Crying for your memory again..'  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above//  
  
"Please!" I gasped as my voice cracked and echoed back in my ears, you could hear the pain and tears in my voice as I begged and pleaded with God.  
  
//Send me an angel to heal my broken heart//  
  
"God send me and angel! My heart hurts so much." I gritted my teeth as another tear ran down my cheek.  
  
//From being in love//  
  
"God how can love do this???" I banged my open palm against the cold glass demanding an answer.  
  
//'Cause all I do is cry//  
  
"How can love make you cry rivers???"  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
I looked at the stars wishing for an angel to come and wipe my tears away. The shooting star got closer to the ship.  
  
//Now you had me on my knees//  
  
I stood up from my knees and stared at it as it sped closer to the Bebop. The tears stopped.  
  
//Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep//  
  
The room fell silent, my tears didn't fall, my cries didn't echo in the cold air.  
  
//You made me feel like I could not breathe//  
  
My breath caught in my chest as the start changed to a red rusted ship that swerved dangerously close to the window I stood at.  
  
//Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch//  
  
My mouth hung open as I looked at the ship disappear around to the other side of the Bebop. I ran out of my room and down the long cold corridor to the hanger. I quickly threw the door open. There was the ghost that haunted my every waking moment.  
  
//And give you all my love//  
  
I ran down the metal stairs to him. He stood next to his ship casually. My heart sped up as I stopped before him.  
  
//But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it//  
  
I had thought I wouldn't be able to love him again but here I stood in his presents feeling every old feeling burning deep inside my heart.  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above//  
  
"Are you my angel sent from God?" I asked timidly smiling in disbelief.  
  
//Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry//  
  
I felt the tears I had shed before come back as he looked at me surprised.  
  
//God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes//  
  
"To wipe the tears from your eyes?" he asked touching my face cautiously. His rough thumb moved over my soft skin wiping the tears away.  
  
//Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)//  
  
"Faye..when I met you in the casino that night. I..I had asked God to send me an angel to replace her." I looked at him puzzled.  
  
//An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above//  
  
"I asked him to send me an angel from above." He looked into my emerald eyes like never before.  
  
//Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)//  
  
"I wanted to forget how to love..I almost had. Until I met an angel in disguise." He pulled me closer to him.  
  
//Oh God, send me an angel//  
  
"God sent me an angel disguised as a purple haired vixen..and I never realized until I had left without you how much I needed an angel." I looked at him on the brink of tears. His face came to mine as he let his lips hover before mine.  
  
//Send me an angel (send me an angel)//  
  
"God sent me back my angel.."  
  
//Ooohhhh...//  
  
His thin lips brushed against mine in an innocent kiss. I felt a white hot light coarse through my body as he hugged me closer, this is what the love of angels is like.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: I apologize profusely for Spike's OOCness in this fic but maybe a near death experience will do that to a guy I don't know. Ok don't hurt me if that was corny, I didn't want it to be please don't flame about the corniness level..I wanted it to be romantic..oh well I tried I guess I should stick with angst..please read and review ya'll! 


End file.
